Romantic Night
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: Alvin and Brittany go on a romantic date. The two have a wonderful time together and romantic also.


**A littel Alvittany Oneshot that I and Alvin Seville113 write. **

**We hope you like it. CGI version.**

* * *

><p>Brittany was laying on her bed reading a fashion magazine.<p>

Behind the bedroom door was a very nervous Alvin.

Today wanted alvin finally ask brittany if she wants to go on a date with him. He talked with Simon and asked him how to ask a girl to go on a date with him because Simon and Jeanette are together.

Alvin knocked at the door.

"Come in!" brittany shouted.

Alvin opened the door and jumped on brittany´s bed. Brittany still looked in her magazine.

"Brittany?"

Brittany´s heart start to race. She know that voice. The voice of her crush. Alvin Seville.

She put her magazine away. She smiley sweetly at him. Alvin could melt away at her beautiful smile.

The two looked a long time in the eyes until alvin resist woke up from the daydream.

So why are you here?" Brittany awake from her daydream.

"I...I...

_Come Alvin you have the whole morning practiced with simon _he thought.

"Brittany ... do you want to go on a date ...with me?" he asked.

Brittany smiled. "Oh Alvin , I thought you never ask" she smiled.

He smiled back.

"But when?" she asked.

"Tonight?"

"Ok" she said.

"Alright" he go out of the room.

As the door was close was Brittany dancing and hopped with joy through her room.

She fall on her bed and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Alvin stand down at the door and waited for Brittany.<p>

_How long need a chipette to put a dress on her body? _alvin thought.

Finally he heard that someone is on the stairs. He turn around and saw brittany in a beautiful light pink dress that goes to the knees.

Her long red-brown hair was long , flowing on her shoulders.

She goes to Alvin and look in his eyes.

"You look amazing" he whispered.

"And?" she whispered back.

Alvin smiled charmingly and showed her a red rose.

"For you" she take it.

He takes her hand and the two munks go out of the house.

"Ok ... I am scared" brittany stand before Alvin´s mini motorad the time he saved her from Ian.

Brittany do not be afraid...It is not dangerous" he told her.

She go a stap back.

Alvin sigh.

He take her hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Brittany sigh.

"Yes...

Alvin smiled and led her to the motorad. the two of them sat down on it.

Brittany wrapped her arms around him.

Alvin smiled and start to drive.

* * *

><p>Okay ... that was not so bad" she said to him.<p>

"I told you" he said to her.

In the restaurant sit Alvin and Brittany on a littel desk with littel chairs.

"God .. everything here is so expensive" brittany sigh when she read the card.

"Take that what you want" he said.

After the eat came the waiter with the bill.

"That makes ... 50 dollar"

Brittany´s eyes widened in shok.

"Ääähm... yeah about that... alvin said

With a fast move alvin take brittany´s hand and the two run out of the rasturaunt. The waiter shouted that they should come back and should pay.

But Alvin and Brittany ran away and laughed.

* * *

><p>Alvin and Brittany ran into the park to the see. It was a bit dark but still a bit bright.<p>

Fireflies fly around the see.

Alvin and Brittany still laughed. They run hand in hand.

Until Alvin tripped over a tree trunk and pulled brittany with him they closed there eyes when they fall.

The two were lying on the floor.

They open there eyes.

Brittany was on Alvin.

Brittany blushed really hard. She stand up from him. He sit next to her.

_Come alvin you can do it tell her_ he thought.

_Come brittany you can do it tell him_ she thought.

"I have to tell you something!" the both say at the same time.

"You´re first" she said.

"okay ... he say...

Brittany as I have seen you in school for the first time I thought that you was an angel that fall from the sky. You´re the only girl that make my heart melt. When I fell you´re hand..

Alvin touch soft her hand.

"My heart beat so fast you can not believe it what I try to say ...

Brittany ... I love you"

She can not believe it.

Alvin Seville. THE Alvin Seville is in love with me... he loves me ... and I love him too.

"Oh Alvin ... you do not know how long I´ve been waiting for you to say that"

Alvin said nothing he just look in her ocean blue eyes.

Suddenly he pressed her to the ground.

She feel his breath.

He wait a littel to take a look at her. Her beautiful body. His hands pursued her sides. A soft moan came from Brittany´s lips.

Her beautiful long hair. His fingers matted with her hair.

Her beautiful neck. He kissed her neck lightly. More moan came from her lips.

And her lips... her beautiful pink soft lips.

He started to kiss her lips lightly. Brittany kissed him back. They started to kiss harder and more passionate.

They make kissing noises.

The fireflies fly past the two love chipmunks.

For Alvin and Brittany was it really a

_**Romantic Night**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet , <strong>

**I and Alvin Seville133 hope you all like it. **

**Pleas Review, **

**What do you think?**


End file.
